Wedding Speech
by islashlove
Summary: Gus and Shawn, addresses their friends and family on their wedding day. This is a SLASH story.
1. Gus' POV

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta "jerseybelle"**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Author's Notes:**** Right this pairing was requested by "s-i-n-t-a-hMB", I hope I did a good job!**

**Story Notes:**** Gus addresses his and Shawn's friends and family on their wedding day. **

**Wedding Speech****:**** By islashlove (was known as Reflecting.)**

**Chapter 1:**** Gus' POV**

Gus stood, holding the speech he was about to read tightly in his hands. God this was hard and with tears running down his face, he looked out into the crowd of friends and family that had gathered there today.

"Dear friends and family. You gather here today, first, to bear witness to the joining of Shawn and me in marriage and to celebrate our future together. But before we move forward, I think you need to know the battles we had to endure in the past to end up here today.

Believe it or not, Shawn did not always look or act the way he does now, he was actually worse. Yes, he has grown into a handsome man over the years. But the one thing about him, that has stayed the same, is his smile. That smile was the first thing I saw of Shawn, when we met. But it was his voice that first got my attention.

I was on the playground on my first day at school and I had been cornered by the school bully. Apparently, I had stood on his toe or something, I don't really remember. He was just about to hit me, when this magical voice came out of nowhere. I watched in astonishment as every child, including the bully, just took off, leaving me sitting on the ground. As I went to get up, a hand came out of nowhere. At first I thought the hand was going to hit me, but instead that angelic voice asked if I needed a hand. When I looked at my rescuer, all I saw was a smile aimed right at me. That smiling boy turned out to be Shawn.

Back then, he had mousey brown hair, which, believe it or not, was just as neat and tidy as he keeps it now. He was as skinny as a rake and his skin looked very pale when he'd smile. And since that day when he first helped me up, it seems like he's been doing it, for the rest of our friendship.

When we were both ten, Shawn showed me how important I was in his life and how much he needed me. It was the day his mum left. I remember that Shawn had been devastated. He ran away from home, straight to my place. And although I wouldn't have told him back then," Gus stopped and looked at Shawn, who was standing there, staring at him with a great smile on his face. Taking Shawn's hand, he continued. "He ran straight into my heart." Turning back to the expectant faces, without letting go of Shawn's hand, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Even back then, I knew how I felt about Shawn. I had explained to mum and dad what had happened and begged them to let Shawn stay with us for a little while. They agreed and then went to talk to Mr. Spencer, who also thought it was a good idea. That week, I was in heaven, waking up with Shawn's arms wrapped around me. But, as with everything, it came to an end and Shawn had to go home to his dad. But we tried to have as many sleepovers as we could from then on.

When we were eighteen, we shared our first kiss. It wasn't strange or weird, it just felt, different."

_Gus remembered back to that day. They had been out drinking, sharing their last few days together before he has to leave for college. They were lying on the bed just laughing and kidding around when Shawn started to tickle him. Shawn soon got the better of him and as usual, Shawn ended up on top. He could still see Shawn looking down on him, then he felt the kiss and it made every part of his body come alive._

"My mum walked in just then and caught us or I'm sure things would have...progressed. Anyway, she practically threw Shawn out of the house and I was in tears. I wasn't allowed to see Shawn again. I found out later, that mum and dad had told Mr. Spencer. Apparently he and Shawn had gotten into a big fight and Shawn left town that same night and no one knew where he was. So with a broken heart, I left to go to college.

I had been in college for about a year when I started to receive letters from Shawn. The first few were him apologising for the kiss. Going over and over, how we were both drunk and that he didn't mean to do it. It took all my strength to tell him to just forget it and we agreed to never speak of it again. Then we arranged to meet up in Mexico.

_Again, Gus' mind wandered to that time and place._ _Gus knew he wasn't as drunk as Shawn, and knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of him, but he also knew how much he wanted Shawn. The soft, pale skin sent a tingling sensation through his body with each touch. Shawn never resisted one bit, not the kisses or when he bit down on Shawn's lip and especially not when he entered him. He could still hear Shawn's moans of pleasure and whispered encouragement to go harder and faster. And he could still feel Shawn's body curled with his when they were done and fell into a contented sleep. _

"We spent the night together and when I woke up the next day, Shawn was gone. There was no note; there was no goodbye, just nothing. He just left me wondering if he remembered what happened and if he hated me for it. After a month of being back at college, I got the first of his letters. There was no mention of what happened in Mexico and for some reason that made me sadder than if he had told me that he never wanted to talk to me again.

Then I meet Mira and I guess she reminded me so much of Shawn, that I forgot she was a woman. She was everything he was. She was daring and took chances. I guess that since I couldn't have Shawn, she would be the next best thing. That's why I married her, but she was too much like Shawn and like him, she was gone before I knew it. She left me in the middle of the night. Just like Shawn.

After that I swore to myself that I would never fall for the fly-by-night, daring type again. And I had succeeded until Shawn had came riding back into my life on that bike of his. At first, I could resist thinking about him in that way. I kept telling myself he was just passing through, but then I realised he was staying and I started to weaken. It didn't help my jealously one bit that he kept on flirting with Jules and, especially, Detective Lassiter in front of me. Then about three months ago, Shawn was hurt and Lassiter not only saved him, but went with Shawn to the hospital. I couldn't handle it any more.

When Shawn came out of hospital, I was the one to pick him up. I made sure of it. From that day on, we were dating. We didn't want anyone else to know, so we just acted as we always have, but once we were behind closed doors, it was just us and our love for each other.

_Gus could still remember taking Shawn home. He closed and locked the door, leaving the two of them alone. He laid Shawn gently on the bed then looked into Shawn's eyes before he continued. There was fear, which he expected as neither one of them were drunk this time; but there was also a hint of lust as if what he was doing was turning him on._

_Gus lay down beside him and gently started to explore every part of his body. His lips found every sensitive spot and then, for the first time, without being drunk, he made love to Shawn, his Shawn. And he knew Shawn wanted it as much as he did. _

"Then today I woke up and Shawn was gone again. I thought that he had gotten tired of me, but then I noticed a note on his pillow. When I read it, I was surprised to find that it didn't say what I thought it would. He had written me that there was a suit in the wardrobe and I was to meet him at twelve, at the church, for a wedding of some close friends of ours. I didn't even think of it or the fact that if they were close friends of ours, how come I didn't know about it. I was just happy he hadn't left me.

I was amazed when I saw the suit hanging in the closet and as you can see, it fits perfectly. I even loved the pink carnation he had left in the fridge.

When I arrived here and I saw that Mr. Spencer, Chief Vick, Juliet and McNab were here, I started to wonder who was getting married." Laughing, Gus looked at Lassiter. "And since Lassiter wasn't there, I was wondering if it wasn't him."

As I walked up to the group, I noticed that Mr. Spencer was watching me. He mumbled something about expecting Shawn to be late for his wedding, not me. I was confused, but I never got to asked him, what he meant because the next thing I knew, Shawn was by my side, on his knees, asking me to marry him." Gus turned back to Shawn and took both hands in his. "Shawn, you are the light of my life. You are my world and I would die if you weren't in it. So this is my answer. YES, yes I will marry you. Plus, it is a bit late to say no, isn't."

And with that Gus leaned in and gave Shawn a kiss. As they pulled away from the kiss, Gus could see the smile he loved so much. He could also see the gleam of mischief in Shawn's eyes.

"Now it's my turn," Shawn whispered into Gus' ear.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. Shawn's POV

**Chapter 2:**** Shawn's POV**

Shawn turned towards everybody, smiling. Although he had already checked out where everybody was sitting, he looked over the group again. Sitting in the front row was Juliet, Chief Vick, McNab, Lassie and his dad. Henry was smiling back at him and gave Shawn an approving nod of his head. So turning back to Gus, Shawn started to talk.

"Everybody, you all know me and you all know Gus. You've all known that I love this man and I would die to protect him from anything. He said that the first thing he knew of me was when he heard my voice, which had saved him from the school bully. Well, I knew him before that. And as for my voice being magical or angelic," Shawn started to laugh. "No, my voice is neither of those, perfect maybe, but not magical and definitely not angelic.

I saw Gus that day, way before the bully did. We hadn't even gotten into our first class, when Gus had upset him and in my mind, someone who could do that, must have had something. All I did was call out that the teacher was coming and the other kid's fear made them run. When I put my hand out to help Gus up, all I really wanted was to get a better look at him. From where I was standing all I could see was a ball of black rolled up on the ground.

After Gus had gotten up, I could see a lot more of him. Yes, he was definitely black; black skin and black curly hair. When our eyes meet, I was looking into some of the most beautiful brown eyes, I had ever seen. And somewhere in them I saw a connection, I saw someone who just might be there for a long haul. Not like all the other friends I had had in the past that came and went once they had gotten what they wanted from me. And I was right, because you are still here.

Gus mentioned the day my mum left and the fact that I ran straight to him. Of course I ran to him; Gus was my saviour, my light in the window, so to speak. And like Gus I knew how I felt about him. I knew he was my soul mate, we were just too young to do anything about it at that time. To young be able to put a name on how we felt. But as I watched Gus beg his parents to let me stay with them, I knew I wanted to live with Gus for the rest of my life. Gus doesn't know this," Shawn said giving Gus a sideway look "but, from that first night, I used to steal kisses from him. I would lay awake and once he was asleep, I would kiss him. At first it was on the cheek and then as we got older and I got bolder, on the lips.

Gus was right, that first kiss we shared was amazing, just like the man I was sharing it with, even if we were drunk at the time.

_He remembered lying on Gus' bed and the urge to touch Gus had become too much, so he started to tickle Gus. It was something he often did when he wanted to run his hands and fingers all over Gus' body without him knowing. Looking down at Gus, pinned beneath him, Shawn felt his breath being taken away by what he saw and in a moment their lips were together._

The next thing I knew, a pair of hands was dragging me off Gus and then I was on the ground on the front lawn, with Mrs. Guster yelling at me. Because I could see Gus crying behind his mum, I thought I had hurt him and I left Gus' house running.

I hadn't told Gus this, but his mum had told Dad that Gus had said I had tried to rape him. I couldn't believe that I had taken it that far and I left. Not for me, but for Gus. I didn't want him to see me and have to relive what I had done to him.But the love I had for him was like a drug and I couldn't stay way.

I started to send him letters, apologising and begging him to forgive me for the kiss. Finally, I got my empty forgiveness, but what I really wanted, was for Gus to write back and tell me that he loved me, that he wanted the kiss as much as me. But it never came, so with a heavy heart I agreed to meet him in Mexico. It was in Mexico, where I really knew what I meant to Gus.

_Again Shawn's mind shifted to that time in their lives. Shawn knew he was drunk, very drunk and as they were heading back to the room, he was leaning on Gus. Shawn pretended to trip up and as they fell he made sure he was on top. Gus just lay there, staring up at him with the look of expectation. So Shawn made their lips meet again and this time Gus kissed back. Shawn felt he was in heaven as he allowed Gus to have his way with him._

After we had finished making love and we curled up together, I laid there watching Gus sleep. I knew if this got out it would ruin his place in college and in the job he wanted to do. So, I stole one more kiss before I slipped out. Leaving Gus that night, was the hardest thing I ever had to do. When I finely decided to get back in touch, I just felt it would be better not to mention what had happened. It seemed to work and we became friends again.

Then, as fate should have it, I come back to Santa Barbara. At first, I thought that Gus and I were ok, that we could be around each other. But then, I found out about Gus being married to Mira. And when I met her, I could see that she was just a female version of me. Then I understood how much Gus loved me."

Three months ago, Lassiter not only saved me from a monster, but, when I asked him to, he went with me to the hospital." Shawn turned and grinned at Gus and then started to laugh. "Well, Gus, I got the reaction I wanted. You picked me up from the hospital and you took me home.

At first, I thought you were going to give me a lecture about going after the bad man without back up. But, then I saw the lust in your eyes as you move towards me and I knew that night we were going to become lovers. It turned me on so much as we hide our love affair from everyone. But I'm sorry, Gus, I just couldn't do what I did today without them.

It took two weeks to plan this and most of it was organised by Juliet and Dad. It took me and Lassie at least a week to get your suit just right. I'm glad you didn't miss my note; otherwise we all would be just standing here twiddling our thumbs right now.

I was watching for you to arrive and when you did, you took my breath away. I had asked Dad to keep you distracted as I snuck up to you. Kneeing down, I thought it would be the best way to ask you to marry me. I'm so glad you said yes, otherwise, I would have looked like a dickhead, kneeing there. Gus, know this, whether or not you had said yes, I would always be there for you. I would be willing to lay down my life for yours. I love you Burton Guster and I always, will."

And with that Shawn kissed Gus again. When they pulled apart, Gus was crying. But even through the tears he could see Shawn's wicked grin.

"And for everyone who said that I was going to be the woman of this relationship, please take note, Gus is the one crying. Not me." And with that he gave Gus another kiss, sealing their lives together, forever.

**THE END **

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


End file.
